


That One Time Suga and Daichi Had An Inanimate Object as a Child

by trash_trio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Crush, Comedy, Crazy Uncle Tanaka, Daddy Daichi, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Jealous younger brother Hinata, M/M, Mother Hen Suga, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Friendship, Secret Crush, Sex Education, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball, daisuga is the main ship, flour baby project, health class
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_trio/pseuds/trash_trio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the health class is assigned a special unit on sexual responsibility, Suga and Daichi are assigned to take care of a sack of flour as if it were their child. It turns to chaos from there with the overzealous mothering of Suga, the reactions of the Karasuno, Nekoma, and Aoba Johsai teams to the baby, and the entire health class shipping the two so hard it hurts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Daddy Daichi and mommy Suga is so close to canon I just wanted to go that extra step. Have some fluff trash because I only want happiness and cotton candy fluff for these adorable little babes.
> 
> Sorry the first chapter is so short, but it's an intro chapter to the plot, so after this chapter, the chapters should be 1000 words plus!

"He- he is so beautiful," Suga said, looking at the paper sack swaddled in the fuzzy pink blanket. Daichi looked at the bag of flour critically for a moment.

"I thought it was a girl," Daichi said, surveying the sack of flour's features. The two eyes seemed a bit misshapen now that he saw them up close, but somehow he couldn't bring himself to care. 

“You’re right, it might be! Oh, we shouldn’t use gender pronouns yet, we don’t know how the baby will identify down the road.” Suga said, his face becoming slightly anxious. Daichi chuckled under his breath at his worry.

 “We still haven’t settled for a name yet,” Daichi replied, curling up closer toward Suga in an effort to calm him from worrying about their sack of flour’s gender identity. Suga looked at him almost in surprise at the show of affection but didn’t pull away. The two hadn’t admit feelings to one another yet, but it seemed obvious to everyone but them that they should be together.

“I… I’ve been thinking about it and I still don’t know.” Suga looked back at Daichi, blushing slightly as he became painfully aware of how close they were to one another. He could feel his cheeks warming up.

“I don’t want to choose alone!” Daichi said, laughing softly. “I was thinking something like Kohaku.” 

“I love that name,” Suga said, leaning forward and letting his head fall on Daichi’s shoulder. “Kohaku is such a pretty name. It reminds me of the mountains, when I got that amber necklace on the trip in our first year of school together.”

"Kohaku it is," Daichi said, smiling at the memory. That trip with Suga had been one of the reasons they were best friends.  _Now if only they were something more..._

 

*                 *                 *                 *                 *                 * 

_…Earlier that day:_

Karasuno High School, the health teacher had proclaimed, had a proud tradition of teaching their students responsibility and complex understanding of all topics—especially the ones that would impact their lives forever. The teacher walked towards the back of the room to come stand next to Sugawara and Daichi’s desk. 

“Everyone, please pair up. Boys pair with girls please. Sawamura, Sugawara, I’m sorry, we don’t have quite enough girls in the class to pair you two up so you’ll each have to do the project alone.”

“Would it be possible for the two of us to work together, Inoue-sensei?” Sugawara asked, smiling at the teacher in front of them. Daichi rolled his eyes in spite of himself. Leave it to Sugawara to try and charm his way into working with him. 

“Oh!” The teacher seemed taken aback, frowning nervously before writing something down on the clipboard in front of her. “I… well. I suppose that there would be no logistical problem per say, considering that it’s the two of you and you’re already… I mean, that is… well, there wouldn’t be an issue with it, Sugawara-kun. If you’d like to, do so by all means.” 

The teacher paced back from them to the front of the room, leaving a confused Sugawara in the back of the room.

“Why do you think she was so hesitant?” Suga whispered to Daichi as the teacher turned to face the class at the front of the room.

Daichi shrugged, trying not to concentrate on the silvery-haired boy's bright golden brown eyes. He bit his lip as Suga leaned in to whisper, feeling Suga's warmth against him.

“Hello class, please listen carefully. Look at your partner right now and know that you will have to be spending a lot of time with them outside of class, if there are any issues with that, please pair with a different person. Today, class, we are starting the unit on sexual reproduction.”

 “ _Oh.”_ The two boys let out the exclamation at the same time, both blushing furiously and refusing to meet the other’s gaze.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops this turned out too long to post the reactions as a part of this chapter. Sorry, I know you guys were looking forward to that! Enjoy hearing about shirtless Daichi until then...
> 
> Next chapter I PROMISE will have everyone's reactions!

“I think our baby might have a hole in it,” Suga said as the teacher handed them the sack of flour that apparently was going to teach them responsibility and complexity of childcare and having children at a young age no matter what.

 “We can tape it up?” Daichi suggested under his breath, chuckling. The teacher shrugged non-committedly at them.

“Just make sure it doesn’t leak all over the floor.” The teacher smiled at them before moving across the room to another pair. The girl in the pair leaned over to another girl and whispered something, gesturing at Suga with a grin. Daichi frowned at them until they turned around.

“Be sure to record the hours that you take care of your child and document your activities well. I will know if you cheated on your hours or evidence. Class dismissed.”

Suga walked to the front of the room to get pieces of tape from the teacher as Daichi began packing up their things. He had known Suga for so long that he knew exactly where all his papers and notebooks went in his backpack; he hadn’t changed the way he put everything away since third grade.

 “Do we have to go to volleyball with this thing?” Daichi asked, giving some of the tape to Suga.

 “Don’t call our baby a thing,” Suga said, laughing lightly at Daichi’s grumbling. “I’ll hold it when we have practice, Kageyama can be the setter for the whole practice match.”

“Right,” Daichi said, blushing slightly at the cute way Suga was calling it their baby.

“You know, I really can’t fail this project, Daichi-kun,” Suga said chidingly, and Daichi gave a small smile as a feeling of disappointment stabbed through him. _Of course it was about the grade… Suga didn’t want to take care of a kid with him, who would? Kids were so much responsibility anyway…_

“Daichi, are you coming? You don’t want to be late for practice!” Suga picked up his bag and the sack of flour, holding it in his arms carefully as though it were a living, breathing baby.

“Huh? Oh, yeah. Right.” Daichi nodded and followed Suga out of the classroom, grabbing the back of Suga’s shirt in an effort to slow him down. The two walked to the gym in easy silence, side by side, Daichi stealing glances at the sack of flour almost affectionately. _He was so screwed._

The two boys opened the doors of the gym and entered, Suga walking to go flick on the lights and Daichi crossing to the doors of the boy’s locker room. Suga watched him go for a moment, an expression only to be described as loving across his face. _That’s your father,_ he thought , looking at the sack of flour in his arms.

He caught himself thinking and turned red, shoving the thought out of his mind. It was hardly constructive to be thinking thoughts like that. Daichi just needed a good grade for university—he was good enough at volleyball that he could get a scholarship if he worked hard enough in class.

Suga flicked on the lights and watched the gym light up brightly. Daichi unlocked the door to the locker rooms and the two entered the small room, Suga still holding the sack of flour. There was a moment of contented silence as the two put down their things on the shelves against the wall.

“Should we wrap the baby in like, a blanket or something?” Daichi asked, looking over at the flour in Suga’s arms. 

“Oh! Yeah, otherwise the baby will catch a cold! I totally forgot about that! We also should probably borrow some baby clothes from someone when we get the chance…” Suga said, looking at the flour, a crease appearing in his forehead in worry.

“I have an idea,” Daichi said suddenly. “Just wait a second.” Daichi unbuttoned the stiff collar of his uniform and made quick work of the rest of the buttons, shedding the black jacket of his student uniform. Suga blushed as he shed the jacket, exposing his muscles under the tight white shirt that all the boys wore under their uniform. It looked like the weightlifting exercises that the team was doing were paying off. Daichi's muscles flexed slightly as he peeled off the shirt, his exposed skin toned and tanned, lean muscle covering his arms and chest.

“What are you doing?” Suga finally asked in alarm when Daichi stripped out of his t-shirt as well as his jacket, exposing way more skin that Suga thought should be legal. 

“I have to change into my jersey anyway, we might as well use my shirt for the baby,” Daichi said, trying to keep his voice even. Even so, a pinkish blush made its way across his face.

“Oh. Uhh, right.” Suga said, swallowing hard and looking away from Daichi as he turned red. Suga reached for the shirt without looking at Daichi, much to the other boy’s confusion.

 Suga wrapped the sack of flour in the shirt carefully, turning his back to Daichi as he changed into the Karasuno navy and orange volleyball jersey and shorts. _Daichi would be the death of him._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow okay this is becoming more and more fluffy by the minute.
> 
> I realllllllly hope you like my headcanon of Nishinoya reading a lot of manga and watching a lot of anime and that you approve of his underwear choices. That was really half the fun of this chapter, deciding what kind of underwear all the Karasuno boys wear.

The team burst into the gym almost moments after Suga and Daichi had changed into their uniforms, filing into the room in their typical manner. Nishinoya and Hinata bounded forward, dragging behind them a flustered Asahi carrying something in his arms and a frowning Kageyama. Tanaka came swaggering in after them, chatting animatedly about girls to no one in particular. Ennoshita came in after that, smiling with his friends, and Tsukishima and Yamaguchi trailed in last, quietly snickering behind their hands at something Hinata had said earlier. None of them noticed the sack of flour until Daichi cleared his throat, holding the sack like it was his first-born.

“What’s with the flour?” Nishinoya finally asked, putting his book bag on the floor and stripping out of his stiffly collared black jacket. Hinata glanced over at it at the same time Nishinoya asked, though his attempts at questioning Daichi were much less successful, as he got tangled up in his t-shirt and nearly toppled over until Kageyama grudgingly put out a hand to stop him from falling completely over.

“Ow, Kageyama! Your hands are cold and my nipples hurt now! Daichi-senpai, why are you holding it like a baby?” Hinata’s voice was muffled though his t-shirt. Kageyama blushed at Hinata’s words and wordlessly turned, leaving Hinata half-blind through his shirt and precariously standing, leaning against the bench next to him for support.

“I… the third-year class was assigned a project in health.” Daichi attempted to explain quietly, turning red and becoming strangely embarrassed. “We’re supposed to take care of a sack of flour as if it were a… baby.”

 “Did you get assigned to work on it with a pretty girl?” Nishinoya asked, grinning at the sack of flour and making little faces at it like it was a real baby. Suga in the corner turned away slightly to face the wall, feeling a slight stab in his chest.

“The prettiest.” Daichi replied after a moment, his voice sounding amused. Suga turned red and felt his heart pound in his chest. He knew that Daichi was joking, but still. _Was he pretty? Or handsome? Did Daichi think so?_

 “Kiyoko-san?!” Nishinoya yelled, jumping up and down erratically and almost knocking over Tanaka as the two boys clamored for answers from Daichi.

 “Suga-kun,” Daichi replied easily, laughing at the expressions of shock on Nishinoya and Tanaka’s faces before they all fell into laughter.

“Hey!” Suga protested at their laughter, turning to face them. “I am a very pretty girl!” Everyone broke into laughter at that, except Tsukki and Kageyama, both of whom offered small smiles in spite of themselves.

“Daichi-senpai! Suga-senpai! I promise I will become the best older brother to your child ever!” Hinata said firmly, giving the two older boys his most determined look. They looked at him, amused.

 “Stupid, that would mean you would be our senpai’s son,” Kageyama said, smacking the back of Hinata’s head lightly. Hinata pouted.

“I’m a good older brother to Natsu though…” Hinata frowned and looked at Suga and Daichi, looking at the sack of flour as if it were truly his younger sibling.

 “I’ll tell you what, Hinata-kun,” Suga said after a moment. “You can be the honorary older brother to our baby.”

 “Thank you!” Hinata bowed deeply to Suga and Daichi before looking up and bouncing over to the sack of flour, leaning in and looking at it with the curious eyes of a kitten who has just seen yarn for the first time. “You won’t regret it, I’ll be the best big brother ever. I’ll be even better than Kageyama at this, I promise!”

Daichi laughed at the look of fierce determination and patted his shoulder.

“It’s not a competition, Hinata-kun. Though I have no doubt you’ll be the best older brother ever.” Hinata nodded and bounced back to his things, putting his book bag away and pulling on his shorts, the look of determination still stuck on his face.

Meanwhile, Tanaka sidled up to Daichi, who was still gripping the sack of flour swaddled in his shirt.

“Have you decided on a name?” He asked loudly, leaning in much too close and peering at the baby like it was an alien. Daichi jumped, his heat pounding.

 “Holy mother of… God, you scared me,” he managed. Tanaka looked up at him quizzically.

 “A baby as beautiful as this deserves a beautiful name!” Tanaka declared loudly, gesturing grandly and almost hitting a quiet Yamaguchi in the face. Tsukki shot a dirty look at Tanaka for that. “When Kiyoko and I get married, we will name our child Aoi.”

“When you and Kiyoko get married?” Nishinoya protested. “Nooo…” Tsukki snickered behind his hand at the prospect.

“Yes!!” Tanaka. “Aoi, after the beautiful blue color of my future wife’s eyes!” He grinned at Suga and Daichi. “You may borrow the name for your child, should you choose!”

“I…ah, we haven’t decided on a name yet.” Suga said. Tanaka frowned.

“I’m calling it Aoi-chan,” he said. “Beautiful, sweet Aoi-chan." 

“It doesn’t even have a face,” Tsukki commented, the tall blond straightening his glasses. Tanaka send a death glare his way before turning back to the sack of flour. 

“Don’t listen to him, Aoi-chan!!” Tanaka said, crying dramatically. Tsukki rolled his eyes and muttered something into Yamaguchi’s ear. Yamaguchi blushed and grinned, biting his lip to keep from laughing.

 “We should probably give it some sort of face, actually.” Suga said, sitting down on the bench behind him. Daichi sat next to him, their knees almost touching, to both of their extreme awareness.

“A child of our captain and the prettiest girl in class deserves an artist’s masterpiece of a face!” Nishinoya exclaimed. He turned and shuffled in his bag for a moment, holding something long against his palm that neither the captain nor his vice-captain could see.

“I don’t think I’ve ever mentioned this to you,” Nishinoya said slowly to the group of boys in front of him. His voice took a serious tone that was completely offset by the red-heart patterned boxers that he was wearing. “But I am a _very_ talented artist.”

 “Really.” Daichi said, raising a skeptical eyebrow. Suga gave a smile of motherly encouragement to Nishinoya, sending a warning stare to an eye-rolling Tsukki in the corner.

“I will have you know that I am very accomplished manga artist,” Nishinoya replied indignantly. “Have I shown you any of my fanart? Because I will have you know that I have some very good Makoharu—”

“I… I trust that you are very talented,” Daichi said almost sheepishly. Nishinoya nodded at him and sauntered over, still not bothering to change into his volleyball shorts. 

“What do you say?” Nishinoya said. “Do you want me to work some magic on your child?”

“Nishonoya-senpai, you’re acting a little creepy…” Hinata said from the corner, where he was settled on a bench comfortably against Kageyama's chest, who sat as stiff as a board like he wanted to kill everyone that looked his way.

“I…” Daichi looked over helplessly at Suga, who shrugged with an equally helpless expression.

“Well then.” Nishinoya took their silence as permission and grabbed the sack of flour from Daichi with a surprisingly gentle grip. Cooing softly, he took the sack of flour into his lap and began to draw, shielding the flour from the other boys carefully. He wanted the unveiling to be perfect.

After a few moments of quiet drawing from Noya and not three but _four_ muffled curse words, Noya held the child up like Simba. There was silence for a moment before the room burst into a mixture of angry conversations, snickering, and confusion.

“Oh Nishinoya,” Suga said, barely containing his fit of laughter and turning bright red. “What have you done?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another note, this is ONLY the first part of the team's reactions. More Tsukki, Yamaguchi, Asahi, and Kageyama reactions will be coming your way next chapter. I just wanna do justice to all the characters and that means the reactions are kinda lengthy.
> 
> ALSO WOW YOU GUYS. You have given me so much great feedback and positive support, this is quickly becoming my favorite fic to write for. Expect more later in the week!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asahi gets a baby and a father for it. Suga is smug, and Tsukki can't stop laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nanowrimo is coming up and guess who's working on original fiction? *points her thumbs at herself*
> 
> This won't go on hiatus because I need volleyball dorks in my life, but it will be updated every two weeks to two and half weeks instead of every week or so. Sorry, loves!

“What? I think it looks cute!” Nishinoya protested as Suga tried to stifle his giggling. Tsukki in the corner was laughing so hard he was almost coughing and leaning against a blushing and sputtering Yamaguchi.

“How much shoujo manga do you read?” Daichi asked after a moment of shocked staring at the sack of flour. Nishinoya pouted before looking at his handiwork, frowning at the sack of flour as he began to notice the flaws.

The sack of flour looked… different to say the least. Nishinoya had given it huge, slightly uneven shoujo eyes, complete with huge sparkles and long lashes. The nose, which Nishinoya seemed to have wanted to make small and delicate, was nothing but a slightly crooked line. Even worse (or better, if you were Tsukki), Nishinoya had taken the liberty of drawing lines of blush across the nose and under the huge eyes. The sack of flour looked like a badly-drawn shoujo anime paused at the most unfortunate place possible.

“Does your Makoharu fanart look like that?” Tsukki asked through his laughter. By this time, Hinata and Kageyama were looking at him like he had grown a second head. Granted, they’d seen him slyly snicker at people before, but this—this was laughter. He sounded almost… cute. At least, it seemed Yamaguchi thought so.

“I mean…. I don’t know, I thought—” Nishinoya stumbled over his words, looking somewhat hurt. Asahi shot a glare toward the snickering Tsukki and Yamaguchi and walked over, patting Nishinoya’s head soothingly like he was a puppy. Nishinoya’s expression immediately changed, smiling at Asahi above him.

“I think it’s cute,” Asahi mumbled, blushing as he spoke. Daichi raised his eyebrow and Suga gave a huge grin. They’d placed bets on how long it would take them to start dating. Suga seemed to be winning.

“Thank you, Asahi-kun!” Nishinoya grinned and Asahi’s blush darkened to a bright red. “Say… Asahi-kun… don’t all third-years have to do this project? Who are you working with?”

“I…” Asahi stammered. “I… well, that is to say… my class is pretty big and there’s an uneven number of people and I can apparently be intimidating to some of the girls in the class because I’m tall and— I, uh, I don’t have a partner. I’m doing the project alone.”

“What?!” Nishinoya yelled, startling Hinata again so that he fell into Kageyama’s lap. He didn’t move from that position. Suga made a soft, disappointed noise at Asahi. “Asahi, how are you supposed to raise a child on your own? Do you know how much college costs for kids these days?! How are you supposed to be a single working parent and expect our kid to grow up with enough contact with the parents? What kind of childcare are you expecting at this school? It sure won’t be great!”

“I don’t know, I didn’t think about it!” Asahi said, looking flustered at Nishinoya’s outburst. “I didn’t think it would be that hard to do this .”

“Asahi, single parenthood is difficult! I cannot let you do this alone!” Nishinoya bounced over to Asahi’s bag on the shelf above his head. Nishinoya looked at the shelf with annoyance. “Asahi, hand me the child. I can’t reach.”

Asahi handed the sack of flour to Nishinoya, his face bright red. Suga nudged Daichi, wearing an infuriatingly smug grin that Daichi just wanted to kiss off of him. Even if it didn’t seem like that would be a particularly effective punishment. Daichi forced his mind to keep from wandering on the subject. He forced his brain to return to the conversation.

“Awhhhhh, they’re so cute,” Nishinoya cooed at the sack of flour, tracing the sack’s features. Asahi had actually had both the foresight and artistic talent to sketch eyes and a nose onto the sack of flour that looked semi-good. “What’s their name? Do they have a gender or anything?”

“I… don’t know,” Asahi said, blushing at Nishinoya, rubbing his forearm nervously as he watched Noya coo at the sack of flour and wave his fingers in its face. “I’ve been referring to it as a boy for the sake of ease, but… if they want to identify as a girl or something else, it would be fine. I’d always be supportive of our kid’s choices.”

“You said our kid,” Nishinoya said, a grin breaking out across his face. “I KNEW you needed a father for the baby!”

“I… I didn’t mean to!” Asahi sputtered, turning a shade of crimson that rivaled the color of Nekoma’s jerseys. 

“I am honored to be this baby’s father!” Noya yelled, causing Yamaguchi to jump in surprise. Tsukki steadied the freckled boy with a hand. “I have been waiting for you to ask ever since you got in here! You will be the best mother ever!”

“Why am I the mother?” Asahi protested, his blush darkening from red to magenta. There were snickers from around the room.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Tanaka said, his voice thick with emotion. “Your long, majestic hair and quiet demeanor would make you a great mom! Let me guess, you’ll be the one who sings the baby to sleep at night, and Nishinoya will teach it to play ball. You’re the mom.”

“Mothers are women!” Asahi protested. Hinata shook his head, bouncing his foot excitedly but not moving from his position in Kageyama’s lap. Kageyama, surprisingly, had not pushed Hinata from his lap.

“No Asahi, moms are moms no matter what gender they are. Suga is a mom, he makes us play nice.” Hinata exclaimed excitedly. He looked as though he wanted to keep talking, but Kageyama clamped a hand over Hinata’s mouth.

“We’re parents!” Nishinoya exclaimed to Asahi, who, still blushing, nodded.

“I guess we are,” Asahhi replied, unable to hide his smile.

Daichi slipped five dollars into Suga’s palm. Suga grinned smugly and pocketed the money, and Daichi frowned, kicking Suga's sneaker playfully.

"We should get to practice. I can only imagine how Ukai is gonna deal with this."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ukai and Takeda have some quality time with the third year's health projects, leading them both to think about the *gay* feelings they have for each other. Daichi and Suga continue to be cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *arrives 3 months late with Starbucks*
> 
> Hey, sorry in advance for not updating in forever. I had a combination of extracurriculars, public speaking, scholarships, college applications, and testing combined with some personal stuff that made me unable to really write at all for pleasure, let alone update this fic. 
> 
> Fortunately for now, that's all done! I think I can update more frequently, because honestly not updating for 3 months made me feel kinda bad that I wasn't being productive. I hope you like the update, and I'll try harder in the future to keep up.

“What are they doing?”

 “I-I told you, the third-year students were assigned this project in health class.” Takeda said, looking nervously at Ukai and trying to gauge the blond man’s reaction. Ukai looked over at the shorter, black-haired man with a blank look.

 “Yeah. But what are they _doing?_ ” Ukai said helplessly, pointing to the gaggle of boys gathered around and cooing at two sacks of flour.

 “They seem to have gotten carried away…” Takeda responded, barely keeping the amusement from his voice as Hinata gave a particularly loud squawking noise at the chance to hold Asahi’s sack of flour.

“I’m starting practice,” Ukai said, rolling his eyes. “There’s enough baby pressure on me from my family already. Don’t need it following me to volleyball practice.”

“Right…” Takeda trailed off, almost asking Ukai about his future plans for children before blushing and biting his lip to stay silent.

“Oy! Karasuno!” Ukai bellowed at the team after a moment. “Are you ready to stop the baby madness for a minute?!”

Slowly, the team turned to face Ukai, all wearing sheepish expressions. Tsukki was still wearing a mildly amused look while Hinata and Nishinoya both had turned scarlet and were stammering apologies.

“Sorry, Ukai-san.” Daichi finally managed, fumbling slightly. “I guess the team just got a little excited…”

“It won’t happen again!” Suga chimed in, also looking awkward but managing to smile. “Although…” he trailed off again, looking down.

“What?” Ukai asked sharply, looking at Suga with a look of dawning realization on his face as he looked at the sack of flour in the silver-haired boy’s arms. 

“We… we need someone to hold the bab—sacks of flour,” Suga mumbled under his breath.

“And… could you maybe—I mean…” Daichi began before drifting off and looking down at the floor. 

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” Ukai growled, shaking his head.

“I’ll take one,” Takeda mumbled. “I mean, I can’t take both if I want to hold them properly, but I can take one, but Kiyoko or Ukai would have to take the other one.”

Ukai looked down at his hands before looking up at Suga and Daichi, his face dusted with a light pink color. Takeda looked at him as Suga gave him a small smile, the kind that always got Daichi to melt in his shoes by doing.

“Fine, I’ll take one. But I won’t enjoy it,” Ukai mumbled. “And this is only so that you two will be productive during practice.”

 “Thank you!” Suga exclaimed, bowing for a moment. Daichi copied his movement quickly, sending a sidelong look to Suga, who smiled at him. Daichi turned his head down, silently trying to will away the redness from his cheeks.

 “Here,” Suga said hurriedly, handing the sack of flour to Ukai carefully and lightly caressing the side of it with his hand. He turned red as Ukai cleared his throat loudly. Suga stepped back.

 “Sorry,” he mumbled, looking sheepish and rubbing the back of his neck. Ukai raised an eyebrow and took the sack of flour carefully, pulling it close to his chest like a new mother. Takeda looked at him and smiled before taking Asahi’s sack of flour, smiling at it and sitting on one of the benches. Ukai followed suit, telling the team to run laps to make up for lost time. He looked down at the large, misshapen eyes of the sack of flour. 

“What the fuck are you looking at?” He mumbled at the sack of flour, glancing away for a moment. The eyes followed him and Ukai shivered. _Nishinoya needed psychiatric help,_ he thought to himself.

The drills went quickly during practice, with Suga and Daichi sending periodic glances to their sack of flour, resulting in Suga narrowly avoiding being hit by a ball in the face. Ukai rolled his eyes at them, looking over to Takeda, who was cooing softly to Asahi’s sack of flour.

“Honestly, you too? Caught up in baby fever?” Ukai grumbled, still trying and failing to make eye contact with Suga and Daichi’s health project. _This was ridiculous. He was a grown man trying not to emotionally connect with a sack of carbohydrates and shoujo eyes._

“I mean… I always wanted kids,” Takeda admitted, looking away from Ukai, seeming embarrassed. “With… whoever. A good mother. Or father.”

“What?” Ukai said, glancing over, turning red. _Was he a good father figure? Could he be?_

“Nothing,” Takeda answered quickly. There was an awkward moment of silence between them, interrupted only by the dull thud of Nishinoya hitting the floor of the gym and Asahi making flustered noises momentarily afterward. 

“They _are_ kind of cute, you know.” Takeda finally said, looking over to Daichi and Suga’s sack of flour. He seemed unnerved by the eyes.

“Yeah, I guess.” Ukai replied grudgingly. He glanced at the clock in the corner of the gym and looked over to the players on the floor. Kageyama and Hinata stood in the center, glowering at each other while violently a ball serving back and forth. “We should wrap up in fifteen or so.” 

“Yeah,” Takeda replied, his eyes lingering on Ukai for a moment. It was at that moment that Ukai realized how protectively he was holding the sack of flour to his chest.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, this chapter is kind of KageHina centric. It'll be more focused on DaiSuga next time.
> 
> In this chapter, Kageyama learns what a metaphor is and Suga blushes a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to dedicate all of my work this month to the late Monty Oum (creator of RWBY and animator), who died this week. He was an incredible influence in my own artistic work and he had a work ethic like no one I've ever heard of before. Thank you Monty for all you've done, and RIP.

“Are you coming home with me after practice?” Daichi asked Suga as they began putting the balls away after practice. “We have that project in Japanese literature due on Friday.” 

“Yeah!” Suga said, grinning at Daichi, his bright white teeth momentarily blinding the Karasuno captain. Suga tried and failed not to notice the sweat glistening on his forehead like some Greek god with insane thigh muscles. _Only Daichi could make sweat look good._

“Cool! You know my mom loves it when you come over, you’re like her second son.” Daichi bit his lip as he said it, hearing Suga giggle and blush. He distracted himself by tossing another volleyball into the bin.

There was a moment of comfortable silence between the two, and just as Daichi was finding the way Suga’s brown eyes absolutely irresistible and was considering grabbing the silver-haired boy by the shoulders and kissing him softly, the two boys heard a crash from across the room and an angry yell from Kageyama.

“Oy, stupid Hinata what did I tell you about lowering the volleyball net?” Kageyama growled, pushing Hinata’s shoulder lightly. Hinata’s brow furrowed and suddenly the two were the center of attention, screaming at each other in the middle of the court as the team looked on. Asahi looked worriedly at the two fighting as Tsukki and Yamaguchi smirked at the two, Tsukki muttering something about the two bickering like an old married couple. Across the court, Tanaka and Nishinoya were placing bets on who would win if they began fistfighting.

“Hey, hey!” Daichi finally yelled, grabbing Hinata by the collar like a kitten and pulling him back from his position directly under Kageyama’s chin bellowing into the setter’s face. “Calm down.” Hinata shut his mouth and turned bright red. Daichi was using his disappointed dad voice.

 “Hinata let go of the rope when we were taking down the net and almost hit me in the face with the rope!” Kageyama exclaimed to Suga, who was looking at him disapprovingly. Suga shook his head.

“That’s no excuse, Kageyama-kun, be nice! Come on,” he said, almost smiling at how indignant Kageyama looked. “Kiss and make up." 

Kageyama looked at Suga in stunned silence like he had grown a second head. Suga raised an eyebrow in confusion, but not before Kageyama turned to the shorter ginger boy in Daichi’s arms and pressed a kiss on his cheek. Hinata’s eyes widened in shock. The gym was absolutely silent (and considering that the gym contained both Nishinoya and Tanaka, it was some kind of magical feat). 

“Ah… um… Kageyama, you realize that ‘kiss and make up’ is just an expression, right?” Suga said after a moment. Daichi caught the thinly veiled mirth in his eyes.

 “Ummmmm…”  Kageyama replied, lost for words and staring at his ginger-haired volleyball partner in horror, turning redder and redder by the moment. 

“That was something I never hoped to see,” Tsukki drawled from the corner. Yamaguchi snickered and Suga sent them a dangerous look. Kageyama turned on Tsukki.

 “Shut up!” He yelled, before turning to Hinata, who was standing there still looking shell-shocked. “Don’t think that this changes anything, stupid! I only kissed you as… as a display of dominance!”

With that, Kageyama went out the doors and left hurriedly, muttering something under his breath about stupid Hinata and his stupid face. There was another moment of silence before Tanaka and Nishinoya began laughing at the dumbfounded expression on Hinata’s face. Daichi and Suga both cracked a smile.

“Should we go after him?” Daichi asked after Nishinoya and Tanaka’s laughter had died down to a dull roar. Suga shook his head.

“Nah, let him calm down until practice tomorrow. Besides, if I’m coming over, your mom deserves advanced notice that you need an extra plate for dinner.”

 “So you’re staying for dinner?” Suga asked, grinning as Suga turned red.

 “Is that okay? I mean, I just kind of assumed…” Suga’s eyes softened as he saw Daichi laugh.

“Come on, you always stay for dinner! And my mom will be happy, she hasn’t talked to you forever. Or at least since Monday.”

 

*                      *                      *

When the Daichi and Suga finally got out of the gym and into the brisk air outside, they were exhausted from the team’s antics. Suga clutched their flour baby in his arms, still wrapped in Suga’s t-shirt. Daichi walked closely next to him, close enough to hold hands if not for the baby in Suga’s arms. 

“Have you thought of any names yet?” Suga asked Daichi. He sighed in contentment as they continued walking. Daichi looked up. It was cloudy and cold, almost about to rain. Suga’s favorite weather. 

“Not really,” Daichi admitted. “I don’t even know if it’s a boy or girl or… or something in between. Let’s think on it later.”

“Hmm,” Suga nodded and the two fell into silence again. Daichi kept stealing looks at the silver-haired boy. His hair looked beautiful in the dimming gray-silver light of the sky as they approached Daichi’s house.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got very sappy. This is what happens when I listen to slow indie piano music and think about the girl I have a very obvious crush on.

“Gah, it’s warm in here,” Daichi sighed in satisfaction as he and Suga entered Daichi’s house. Kicking off his shoes, he walked into the living room, rubbing his hands together to warm them up. The thought flitted across his brain that he might be able to grab Suga’s hands and they could warm each other up. He almost physically pushed the thought from his head. He knew it was just unhealthy to think about the two of them together. If only he could stop. His feelings for Suga were so strong, they were an instinct every time he saw the silver-haired boy. He could stop them as much as he could stop his own heartbeat.

 “Daichi, you okay?” Suga asked, looking at the volleyball captain’s face with concern. Daichi started as he realized that he’d been silent for multiple minutes and had been staring at the same spot in his couch.

“Hmm? Oh, yeah, fine,” Daichi fumbled, turning red and standing awkwardly. “You wanna work on our project in my room or in here?”

“Your room is fine,” Suga said, smiling. Daichi tried to ignore the blinding light flowing from Suga’s smile and led Suga upstairs into his room, closing the door behind them. The thought flitted across his brain that if he and Suga ever started dating, they’d never be able to stay in his room with the door closed.

“Do you wanna do math or literature or English first?” Daichi asked as the two boys sprawled onto Daichi’s bed, Suga still cradling their sack of flour. He hugged it to his chest like Daichi had seen him do with Kishi, his extremely large gray cat, and rested his chin just above the absurdly big anime eyes.

“Can you help me with my math first?? You know how much I hate numbers, haha.” Suga grinned, continuing to cuddle with the sack of flour.

“Sure,” Daichi said, sitting up and crossing his legs. Suga sat across from him in the same position, their knees touching. Daichi shamelessly stared into Suga’s eyes, admiring the way they caught the lamp light in the corner of the room. Suga kept the sack of flour in his lap, occasionally bouncing it on his knee to quiet its metaphorical crying.

“Pre-calculus is _hard,”_ Suga whined under his breath after about twenty minutes of the two working in relative silence, Daichi checking Suga’s work occasionally for mistakes.

 “What are you having trouble with?” Daichi asked, leaning forward to look at Suga’s work. The shoulders of the two boys touched and they both turned red. Daichi moved to sit next to Suga, brushing against Suga’s fingers as he did so on the light cream-colored bedspread.

“Problem sixteen. I’ve always had a problem with inverse trigonometric derivatives.” Suga said. He dropped his pencil in defeat.

“Okay… hey, you have most of it right,” Daichi said reassuringly after staring at Suga’s perfect handwriting across his notebook. He rubbed Suga on the head, running his fingers through Suga’s silky hair absent-mindedly. Suga leaned ever so slightly into the touch, looking down so that Daichi couldn’t see the anime heart eyes he was making. 

“What about this part though?” Suga asked, pointing to another part of his paper and making a confused face, furrowing his brow. Daichi picked up Suga’s pencil, nudging Suga’s hand away from the paper. Suga’s heart began to beat more quickly, and he was almost certain Daichi could see the palpitations through his shirt.

“I think you forgot to convert that sin to the negative x to one over the square root of one minus x squared…” Daichi said, pointing to a previous part of equation.

 “Ohh…” Suga did a quick mental calculation and wrote down the next step. “You mean I should do it like this?”

“Yeah,” Daichi replied. He moved his hand casually from the pencil to the bed, where Suga’s other hand was. He let his fingertips touch Suga’s. His hand remained there, to the painful awareness of both the boys.

There was a knock on the door and Daichi’s mom came in. Daichi retracted his hand from Suga’s as she came in to inform the boys that dinner was downstairs and ready. She gave the two boys gentle smiles as she left and told them not to keep the family waiting.

Daichi’s parents _loved_ Suga. Not only was it because the silver-haired boy was impossible to hate, but because Daichi and Suga’s friendship had improved every aspect of Daichi’s life. Daichi’s grades had improved since Suga had started helping him with his English homework, and his neatness had improved since Suga had started coming over. Plus, Suga was always the definition of a perfect guest. He made the friendliest conversation, helped to set the table and clean the kitchen, and always complimented and thanked Daichi’s parents profusely after dinner. It would have been embarrassing for Daichi if he weren’t so in love with the vice captain.

The two boys ate quickly but politely, Suga telling a particularly cute story about his younger sister and the stray cat in his neighborhood he had nicknamed Korra. After dinner—Suga complimenting Daichi’s mom profusely on her pork curry recipe—the two boys cleaned the kitchen. Suga got soap bubbles in Daichi’s hair and the two started laughing until Daichi’s mom told the two to finish cleaning up and do the rest of their homework.

When they got back to Daichi’s room, Suga collapsed on Daichi’s bed, grabbing their sack of flour and hugging it to him, cooing slightly. Daichi turned red at the sound of Suga’s baby voice. Daichi climbed on the bed after Suga, being careful to resist the urge to tangle his limbs into Suga’s and kiss along his neck as the two admired their child.

“H-he is so beautiful,” Suga said, looking at the paper sack swaddled in a pink fuzzy blanket that Daichi’s mom had searched for, despite the questioning look she had in her eyes the entire time she did so.

“I thought it was a girl,” Daichi replied, looking at the ridiculous anime eyes Nishinoya had drawn on it. It was kinda cute, he had to admit.

“You’re right, it might be! Oh, we shouldn’t use gender pronouns yet, we don’t know how the baby will identify down the road.” Suga said, furrowing his brow. _Does this mean I should use they/them pronouns?_ He thought for a moment. That would be a different discussion for a different time. Suga was known to go off on forty minute rants on heteronormativity and gender roles. He didn’t want to distract from the fact that he thought that their baby was gorgeous.

“We still haven’t settled for a name yet,” Daichi said. In a moment of reckless bravery, he curled up closer to Suga until they were almost spooning. Suga turned bright red and momentarily lost the ability to speak. If he’d been facing the volleyball captain, it would have been easy to see how flustered he was.

“I’ve been thinking about it and I still don’t know,” Suga said, turning from his position to lie on his other side, facing Daichi. The flour baby lay between them in Suga’s arms. Daichi extended an arm to flour baby, caressing it softly with the palm of his hand before letting it fall into Suga’s.

They were almost chest to chest at this point. Suga could feel Daichi’s warm breath on his neck and face, and could feel his body heat emanate against him, heating him to the core with a fiery sensation and a spark of something that he was only familiar with when he was next to Daichi.

 “I don’t want to choose alone!” Daichi said, laughing softly. He paused and the two boys lay in silence, their baby between them. Outside, it was growing dark, and starlight was coming in through the window despite the dim lamplight illuminating the room. Daichi continued to look into Suga’s and smiled. His eyes were becoming a dangerous addiction.

The beautiful amber color of Suga’s eyes were a rarity in Japan, and indeed, in the world. The bright flecks of gold and iridescent hazel in the fractured amber flashed in the dim light of the room.

“I was thinking something like Kohaku.” Daichi finally said. _Amber. A precious stone that takes thousands of years to make, so much so that it can trap the most delicate creatures in its golden glass over the centuries. What a way to go that would be too._

 Daichi could feel himself drowning in the golden liquid warmth of Suga’s irises. In that moment, he felt like a tiny fly drowning in Suga’s amber. He stopped trying to struggle against it and finally resigned to it. He wasn’t in control anymore, he wasn’t invincible. There was nothing a fly could do against a drenching of liquid gold surrounding it and hardening it, capturing it for eternity.

“I love that name,” Suga said after a moment. He was looking straight back into Daichi’s eyes and exploring the curvature of his neck and collarbones, the way the lamp illuminated his skin and shaded the lines and curves of his chest. His face felt warm and he could feel his head swimming slightly from the heady smell of _Daichi—_ warm, musky, like sidewalks just after it stopped raining and pine trees and just a spritz of cologne.

“Kohaku reminds me of the mountains, when I got that amber necklace on the trip in our first year of school together.” Suga smiled at the memory. They’d complained together about being forced to hold hands on the buddy system until they’d figured out that they were going to be paired up. After that, the prospect of handholding didn’t seem so bad.

They lay there for what seemed like hours together, cradling their child together and smiling like dumb idiots until it was late and Daichi’s mom knocked on the door, asking if Suga was going to stay the night and that he might as well because it was already nine at night and they had morning training tomorrow. Suga replied that he’d love to stay, and both of the boys tried to conceal their embarrassment at Daichi’s mom almost walking in on them lying together, just staring. Daichi would rather have her walk in on them kissing. Then at least he’d have the pleasure of touching Suga, feeling his soft and hot lips against his own.

“I’ll take the floor,” Suga said after they had done some of their homework together and it was nearing half past ten. After a minute’s arguing, Suga insisting he had to take the floor because he was imposing, Daichi insisting it was no trouble and Suga was a guest, it was decided that Suga would take the bed and the flour baby, and that Daichi would sleep on the floor.

That night, after the boys had fallen into bed, Suga absent-mindedly stroked the flour baby’s head. Leaning in, he held it close to him. It was still wrapped in Daichi’s shirt as well as the pink blanket and smelled just like Daichi. Just like happiness. His last thoughts as he drifted to sleep was of Daichi next to him, holding him as they breathed in unison and gave life to the sack of flour in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi and Suga wake up next to each other in bed, shirtless. Daichi gives Suga a heart attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, I'm back!! I took a pretty long break because I was working on adulting (i.e. University, work, etc.) and because I've been working on THE FIRST DRAFT OF MY NOVEL (very exciting, right?!). But now that the first draft has died down to a dull roar and I'm on winter holiday, I have time to write again. That, and season two is coming out and my box of cinnamon rolls are alive once more. Sorry for the ungodly, months long wait, please enjoy!

Suga awoke early in the morning as the sun just beginning to rise through the window. Groaning quietly and trying to ignore how warm and cozy the bed was, he turned onto his side and oh holy shit.

“Morning,” Daichi smiled sleepily next to him, blinking lazily and stretching his arms. “I got kinda cold in the night and got in bed.” He paused. “I hope that’s okay. I didn’t want to wake you up, you looked so cute sleeping.”

“Yeah, it’s fine,” Suga managed, blushing. They lay there for another minute, facing each other sleepily before Daichi sighed and forced the covers off of them. When Suga groaned, Daichi grabbed him around the waist and pulled him off the bed, laughing at Suga’s undignified squawk. Hefting him over his shoulder, Daichi laughed and spun Suga around, listening to him squeal and pound his back to be let down. After a moment, Daichi dropped him on the bed and threw his jersey at him. Suga was sitting, rather undignified on the bed, red at the memory of Daichi’s strong muscles against him. Looking away to prevent Daichi from seeing his embarrassment, he pulled on his jersey and shorts, trying to keep the picture of Daichi’s shirtless, sleepy morning smile from haunting his head. At least he knew what he was missing waking up to every morning.

“Gotta be quick if we want to eat before morning practice,” Daichi said absent-mindedly to Suga’s back, watching the silver-haired boy pull his jersey over his slender, lean shoulders.

“Right,” Suga said. “Be down in a sec, gonna use the bathroom.” Daichi nodded, and Suga walked into the bathroom, shutting the door and sliding down the frame, allowing himself to turn tomato red again, thinking of laying against Daichi’s warm chest and hearing his heartbeat as the first sound of the morning, sweeter than the songbirds chirping outside the window at dawn.

Standing up, Suga splashed water on his face and swished mouthwash around for half a minute, wincing at the minty burn. Staring at his reflection in the mirror and waiting for his heartbeat to go back to normal, he exited the room after another minute.

Looking down at the bed and grinning at the sack of flour on the bed, Suga wrapped it in one of the hand towels from the bathroom before picking it up and cooing softly.

Downstairs, Daichi was in the kitchen, quietly venturing around the kitchen in an effort not to wake his parents; they wouldn’t be getting ready to go to work for another hour. As Suga and the sack of flour entered the kitchen, Daichi turned and set a bowl in front of him.

“Sorry it’s nothing much, but I don’t wanna cook much and wake up… oh, morning Ko-chan!” Daichi grinned at the swaddled sack in Suga’s arms, purring comfortingly at it. Suga’s heart quickened at the sound of Daichi’s baby voice.

“Morning to you to! This looks good by the way,” Suga said, nodding at the meal. “I love ochazuke.” 

Daichi grinned at him and poured green tea over the bowl of rice, nori, sesame seeds, shiokara, and benito flakes. 

The boys ate quickly and pulled on their shoes after washing their bowls and pretending to feed the sack of flour from a baby bottle that Daichi whipped out from literally nowhere, exiting the house and walking into the brisk air.

The walk to school was hardly long, but the cold air made for an unpleasant walk for the two boys. Daichi walked close to Suga, both of them with their hands shoved in their pockets. Daichi eyed Suga from the side, frowning slightly as he shivered, hugging the sack of flour closer to him. After a moment of watching Suga’s hands shake, Daichi impulsively grabbed the flour baby, placing it securely in the crook of his arm before grabbing Suga’s hands. Immediately, Daichi scrambled for an excuse.

“Can’t have our vice captain have frostbite,” he mumbled. Suga looked at him and smiled. 

The team said nothing when the two arrived holding hands, but if Tsukki’s smirk said anything, it was that he had a bet on when the two were finally going to start dating.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my personal tumblr at mylifeistheprogressbar.tumblr.com if you like shitty puns, Rooster Teeth, Haikyuu!!, Free!, Tokyo Ghoul, Game of Thrones, writing help, feminism, and more shitty puns. 
> 
> I also have a Haikyuu!! headcanon blog at trashtrioheadcanons.tumblr.com that caters exclusively to the beauty that is Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou, and Oikawa Tooru.
> 
> Follow me on Instagram: daisyrightsactivist
> 
> I love kudos and comments, so if you wanna see more of something just know that I am motivated mostly through YOUR lovely comments. Thanks for reading!
> 
>    
> UPDATE: This work was stolen from me and put on ebooks-trees.com. I have reported the intellectual property threat, but please do not read this work from that site, and if you are an author, please search your A03 username to make sure that your work is not being infringed upon as well.


End file.
